


Pieces of You

by thellamaofthesouth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), also i'm sorry, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15252930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thellamaofthesouth/pseuds/thellamaofthesouth
Summary: Peter may be gone, but he didn't leave without saying goodbye.





	Pieces of You

“Boss, the boys found something in the wreckage they thought you outta see,” Happy said while placing an object on the desk in front of him before leaving the room.  


Tony didn’t say anything as Happy left. Instead he continued looking out the window, thinking about everything that went wrong that day. 

**Two Weeks Prior **  
****

********

_The Paradise Hotel_  


Stark industries would be unveiling its latest innovation this week, and Tony would be giving the press conference. That is why he was currently sitting in the overcrowded banquet room of _The Paradise Hotel_. The air was humid and heavy, filled with the scent of exotic plants and the fast approaching rain. The crowd was full of eager young journalist waiting to get their first big scoop, seasoned professionals who knew that the public only really cared about seeing Mr. Stark, and not about the unveiling itself, and spoiled rich girls who were just there to sit and look pretty next to their CEO fathers.  


“And now, without further ado please welcome to the stage, Mr. Tony Stark.”  


Walking up to the stage, Tony felt a slight buzz in his pocket. He made a mental note to check on that later after his speech was over. 

**Manhattan**  


“Mr. Stark, now is really not a good time to ignore my calls,” Peter whispered, as if he feared talking any louder could make the situation worse. “Okay, _think think think_ , Parker. You’re better than this, you don’t need Mr. Stark to clean-up your messes for you, and you got along just fine without Karen before.”  


Peter had been following these guys for months. They were supposed to just be low level drug dealers, that’s it. They weren’t supposed to be crazy lunatics. They weren’t supposed to have military grade weapons, or bombs that could destroy half the city. They weren’t supposed to, but they did. So here he was, bleeding from a gunshot wound standing next to a bomb that could blow-up half the city. Maybe he did need Mr. Stark. 

**Present **  
****

********

“A vigil is planned for the masked vigilante Spider-man, who was last seen shortly before an explosion about two weeks ago. While no bodies have been recovered, he, along with eleven members of the Cobras, what was considered a low-level drug trafficking gang, are presumed dead. The vigil is to be held at St. Mathews at 8 pm. In other news tonight, Stark industries announcing they are pushing back the release date of their new-“  


“God damned television,” muttered Tony. He was such a god damn idiot. He should have answered his god damn phone. If he had answered none of this would have happened. If he had answered May wouldn’t have to plan a funeral for her only nephew. If he had answered, Tony would still have the one of the only people he truly considered family. If he had answered, he would still have his son.  


He crossed the room towards where Happy had been. As he got closer to the table, he noticed what was on the table. It was a small camera. When Tony had discovered that the kid was into photography, he had given it to him. It took the best quality photos of any camera currently on or off the market. Tony had designed it specifically for the kid, knowing that he would probably drop it every two days while web slinging.  


Hesitating slightly, Tony grabbed the camera and went over to his computer. It wasn’t long before the contents of the device were uploaded onto his computer. With one final click, the screen lit up with what appeared to be some sort of home movie the kid had made. 

The first thing that appeared on the screen was a panoramic of the city’s skyline. After a few seconds, Peter’s voice could be heard narrating in the background.  


_“New York City, home of some of the world’s most notorious criminals,”_ Peter announced in the deepest voice he could probably make without it cracking horrendously, _“and also some of the greatest heros.”_ With that, the video paused on a shot of Avengers Tower. This time when Peter began to speak again it was in his normal voice, if somewhat muffled by his mask. _“This is Avengers Tower where some of the greatest heroes work, like Bruce Banner, when he’s not busy rampaging as the Hulk or winning Nobel Prizes, Black Window, the most kickass assassin of them all, the one and only Captain America, and Tony Stark, my da- mentor, my mentor._ Caught off guard by the statement, it took Tony a few minutes before he could continue playing the video.  


_“Someday, I’m gonna be just like them. Just imagine, Peter Parker fighting alongside some of the greatest superheros. ”_ Before Tony could comment to himself on how the kid shouldn’t drop his name like that, Peter seemed to catch his mistake. _”Ah shit shit shit, not Parker, Spider-man. Karen, remind me to delete this video later.”_

The video changed, this time to a dark alley. It was hard to tell what was going on as the video was so shaky, leading Tony to believe that Peter had taken it when he was crawling on the side of some building. In the background, Peter could be heard softly humming the mission impossible theme song. This went on for a few minutes before the kid started talking.  


_“Follow the bad guys in the middle of winter in New York they said, it’ll be fun they said. This is worse than the time I had to follow the Lizard through the sewer system. Sure, it smelled like hell, but it was at least warm. I wonder if Captain America ever has to do this. I bet all of his villains cause trouble in nice, tropical regions just so they don’t bother him. Lucky.”_ After ranting like this for some time, someone pulls into the ally. This is apparently what Peter had been waiting for, as quickly grew silent. As the thugs entered the building, Peter made his way to the other side of the building to get a better view. Halfway there, everything started spinning rapidly for a few moments, before ending with a loud bang. Seconds later, Spider-man’s mask appeared on screen. _” Shit, Mr. Stark will kill me if I break this. Wait,…. has this thing been on the entire time? Crap…”_ The video abruptly ended. 

The next video opened on what looked like a typically family room. Balloons and streamers hung from the ceiling, as well as a sign that read “Happy Birthday Aunt May.” There weren’t many people in the room, but all of them appeared to be having a good time. Tony couldn’t help but think that May would probably never have a birthday like this ever again because of him. 

The next few videos Tony didn’t quite understand, but he chalked that up to him being old and the kid’s weird sense of humor. The featured Spider-man running across rooftops yelling “Do a flip!” wherever the bad guy got too close to the edge. A few were of him web slinging across the city purposefully mispronouncing the signs that he saw. For some reason, he also seemed to like yelling “yeet” before promptly throwing something, usually an empty can or some paper, but sometimes larger objects including what Tony presumed were criminals, off of buildings. Of all them, Tony’s favorite was when the kid had been swinging across the city and had come across some construction work. Getting closer to the site, the kid yelled, “Road work ahead, yeah, I sure hope it does,” much to the confusion of the workers. 

After that, the scenes seemed to grow slightly more serious. They mainly focused on Peter’s actual life. Some of them were of him and Ned working on experiments, and occasionally causing small explosions. There were videos of May scattered throughout doing odd tasks like cooking or gardening. Perhaps the best videos were actually the worst quality ones, the ones clearly taken by May that showed Peter winning an award, giving speeches, and generally just being the amazing kid he was. 

Tony watched these videos for what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually hours, before the screen finally dulled. Just as he was getting up to remove the device from his computer the screen lit up once more. 

_“Um, hi, Mr. Stark. I……I just wanted to say goodbye. I don’t really think I can get myself out of this one. The bomb’s gonna go off any second, and I can’t leave because there are still people in here. I know I, I should have told you about this sooner, but I thought I could handle it because they weren’t suppose to be into anything major, and I thought if I handled I could impress you, but that was stupid because now I’m probably gonna die which isn’t ideal. Anyways, Mr. Stark, I know you’re gonna blame yourself for this, but you shouldn’t. Even if you answered you probably couldn’t have done anything to help. I just…I just wanted you to know that I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me and Aunt May. You gotta tell her I love her and that I’m sorry I didn’t have a chance to go to the store and get her eggs like she asked me to. Hopefully the camera doesn’t get to damaged and you’ll be able to see this. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I love you da-“_  


The video ended abruptly, and this time after the screen faded it did not turn back on.  


Standing there, Tony didn’t notice Pepper walking into the room to check on him. He didn’t notice the broken glass from the bottle he had dropped, or how wet his face had gotten. All he cared about is the fact that he had never heard his son fully call him dad, and now he never would.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add another chapter or two including Peter's point of view or some more videos snippets. Let me know what you think.


End file.
